Acetylene-terminated compounds show promise for use in the preparation of matrix resins and adhesives for advanced aircraft and aerospace systems. The compounds can be polymerized thermally without the evolution of volatile by-products, thereby obviating the problem of void formation in composite structures and molded articles.
In Polymer Letters, 8, 97-99 (1970), A. S. Hay et al. describe the preparation of bispropargyl ethers of bisphenols by reacting a bisphenol with propargyl bromide in acetone in the presence of potassium carbonate. The reactions are characterized by long reaction times. For example, when using 4,4'-isopropylidenedi-phenol (bisphenol A) as the bisphenol, the time of reaction at reflux temperature was 72 hours. It would be desirable to have a process for preparing bispropargyl ethers of bisphenols that could be carried out in short reaction periods in a non-polluting reaction medium.
It is a principal object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved process for preparing bispropargyl ethers of phenolic materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide aromatic compounds containing propargyl and hydroxy groups.
A further object of the invention is to provide polymers prepared from aromatic compounds containing propargyl groups.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.